Kim Bauer
Kimberly "Kim" Bauer, the daughter of Jack and Teri Bauer, was a target of terrorists during Day 1 because of her relation to Jack. On Day 2, she was the au pair for a young girl whose father turned homicidal. By Day 3 she worked as an intelligence agent at CTU Los Angeles, where she met Chase Edmunds and eventually left CTU with Chase to start a life. The relationship did not last and sometime later, after she was made to believe that her father was killed, she began to date a psychiatrist named Barry Landes. She had not forgiven her father for the fabrication of his death, but by Day 7 she had made peace with it. Background Personal * Father: Jack Bauer * Mother: Teri Bauer (deceased) * Grandfather: Phillip Bauer (deceased) * Uncle: Graem Bauer (deceased) * Aunt: Marilyn Bauer * Aunt: Carol * Aunt: Ethel * Cousin: Josh Bauer * Boyfriend (most recent): Barry Landes * Ex-Boyfriends: Vincent O'Brien, Miguel, Chase Edmunds, Rick Allen Education * Associate of Arts, Computer Programming - Santa Monica College * GED Certificate * Santa Monica High School - dropped out before matriculation Work experience * CTU - Level One Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit Before Day 1 Before Trinity Kim Bauer was born sixteen years before Day 1, the only child of Jack and Teri Bauer. Her father was a federal agent, and the job caused a lot of stress on her parents' marriage. Trinity Kim was with some friends, Janet York, Lindsay Needham, Aaron, Dean and Luke, playing Truth or Dare. She asked a question that upset Aaron, and went to find him. He told her that he had been sexually assaulted by his priest. The next morning, around 7:00am, she woke up and found a spot on her face, which upset her before having to go to school. Cat's Claw Kim Bauer attended a G8 protest as a member of Teen Green, a student environmental group. During the rally, she was subtly infected with the natural strain of Cat's Claw by a terrorist posing as an interviewing news reporter, subsequently leading Kim to develop feverish symptoms a few hours later. Her father, Jack Bauer, was coerced by Bernard Copeland into refraining from investigating the day's potential terrorist threat. In exchange, he would get the vaccine to Kim's virus. In an effort to not stir a panic, Kim was never alerted about the virus within her body, and simply went home to her mother to rest, believing it was only a fever. Jack ultimately obtained a vial of the vaccine, went home, and injected her with the cure as she slept, unaware. After Cat's Claw .]] Kim attended Santa Monica High School with her best friend Janet York. She dated Vincent O'Brien for a time, although her father clearly distrusted him. During her sophomore year, Jack was asked by Teri to move out of the house and Kim blamed her mother for the separation. Six months later, Jack moved back in, but Kim remained resentful towards Teri. Day Zero When Teri called Jack at CTU at around 11:27 pm, Jack asked to talk to Kim, but when Teri offered the phone to her she refused to speak to him. Teri said that Kim was having a hard time dealing with the separation. After Day Zero Kim spent a weekend in Cambria, California shortly before Day 1. Day 1 : Read more about Kim Bauer on Day 1. After being told to go to her room for offending her mother, Kim Bauer snuck out of the house a little after midnight so she could meet up with a friend, Janet York. As the two girls met up with two boys, Dan Mounts and Rick Allen, they kidnapped the girls and took Kim to Ira Gaines. Ira used this as leverage against her father, Jack Bauer, to force him to help assassinate David Palmer. Each time as she seemed to escape to safety, she was put in danger's way once more. After Day 1 After her mother's death, Kim distanced herself from her father as she felt seeing him was a constant reminder of her mother which was too painful for her. Kim eventually dropped out of high school and became a live-in nanny. She was responsible for taking care of Megan Matheson, the daughter of Teri's friend and colleague, Carla Matheson. Day 2 .]] : Read more about Kim Bauer on Day 2. Kim was outside with Megan when she ran into her father. Kim tried to avoid Jack and she told him she wasn't ready to see him. When Kim brought Megan back to Carla's home, she became uncomfortable when Gary began to eye her sexually. Kim and Megan later overheard Gary physically abusing Carla but he claimed she fell down the stairs. When Megan began to cry, Kim attempted to comfort her, but Gary knocked her down, injuring his own daughter in the process. Kim and Megan escaped from the house, and throughout the rest of the day Kim fought to protect Megan from her abusive father. Despite Gary's killing of his own wife, a fight with Kim's boyfriend Miguel, and a run-in with the police, she managed to do so. However, she ended up in the middle of a forest,with a cougar, where she was taken in by a lonely man who she subsequently escaped from, and by the end of the day was reunited with her father. The Game Kim started her internship for CTU Los Angeles during the time of the attempted assassination of Vice President Prescott. Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler were reluctant to allow her to stay during a time of crises, but analyst Sean Walker took her on to the tech wing. Tony and Michelle's apprehension proved accurate when Peter Madsen and a large number of thugs took over CTU while the field agents were preoccupied with a false nerve gas attack. , and Tony tries to send her home]] Michelle escorted Kim to room M3, which served as a panic room during the event of a hostile takeover. After Jack and Tony arrived back at CTU's perimeter, Tony told Kim to encrypt the data files on the undercover CTU agents. Although Jack objected, Tony guided Kim through evading the guards and encrypting the files. Sean was killed despite Kim's efforts. To save Michelle, Kim turned herself in, but not before planting one tracking device on the hard drive and another on herself. Madsen and Joseph Sin-Chung took Kim hostage when CTU tactical teams stormed the building to regain their base. After Jack destroyed Madsen and Sin-Chung's helicopter, Madsen used Kim as a human shield. Sin-Chung's Plan B was called in, and the driver extracting them was none other than undercover CTU operative Chase Edmunds. Kim was taken to the abandoned water facility in Burbank, where Madsen used her as a bargaining chip. While Jack focused on finding Kim, Chase broke his cover to tell Kim to warn CTU. Kim had difficulty trusting Chase, but Chase gave her the model number of a technological item stolen from a laboratory. Under the guise of having to use the bathroom, with Chase covering for her, Kim snuck away and called CTU, exposing Madsen's plan to create artificial earthquakes. An hour after the call, Jack rescued Kim and directed Chase to stay undercover to recover the hard drive. Jack and Kim blasted their way out of Madsen's base and drove back to CTU. Kim stayed in Jack's office for the rest of the day in order to keep her safe from further harm. Day 3 in CTU.]] : Read more about Kim Bauer on Day 3. During the events of the day, CTU became aware that terrorists would release the Cordilla virus if Ramon Salazar wasn't released from prison. After Jack and Chase Edmunds arrived at CTU, Kim confronted Chase and told her she wanted to tell her father about their relationship. Chase didn't believe her father could accept it easily, so he decided he would be the one to tell Jack. When Kim felt that Chase's career would suffer if he told Jack, she decided she would be the one to break the news. Throughout the day Kim had to deal with her father's reaction to the news of her relationship with his partner, the re-arrival of her mother's killer into CTU, and having to double as Jane Saunders to try to trick her father, the main antagonist of the day. After Day 3 in CTU.]] After the events of Day 3, Kim and Chase decided to leave CTU Los Angeles. They moved to Valencia and Kim helped raise Chase's daughter Angela. Chase didn't return to field work and got a job at a private security firm. During the events of Day 4, Jack mentioned Kim was living with Chase and Angela. When Jack was "killed" by Dale Spalding, Kim was horrified over the fact that both of her parents were dead. Kim became very depressed and Chase had a hard time dealing with her sudden change in her attitude on life. Eventually, Chase took his daughter and left Kim. Kim was devastated over losing Chase and she never found out where he fled off to. Kim no longer wanted to live, as she didn't have anyone in her life. Kim started to see a therapist named Barry Landes, who helped her cope with her father's death. .]] The doctor-patient relationship between Kim and Barry soon transformed into a romantic relationship, despite the fact Barry was old enough to be her father. The two eventually moved in together and by the time Day 5 started, they were planning on leaving town for a business trip. Day 5 During the events of Day 5, Kim and Barry planned on leaving Los Angeles together, as Barry needed to go on a business trip. Before they left for the airport, Kim got a call from Audrey Raines, the lover of her father at the time of his death. Audrey asked if Kim could come to CTU Los Angeles and she reluctantly agreed. Initially Kim didn't want to go, as both her parents died there, but Barry convinced her to reconsider. that her father is alive.]] After they arrived at CTU, Kim and Barry were brought up to the field operations office. Barry helped Kim deal with being back at CTU, and Audrey came in. She asked if she could have a moment of privacy with Kim, but Kim insisted that Barry could stay. Audrey told Kim that she needed to tell her something about her father. Kim asked what this was about and Audrey revealed that her father was alive, and she just found out earlier in the morning. Kim was shocked to know that her father was alive and even more so when she saw him in person. When Jack asked to speak to Kim alone, Barry refused to leave. After Kim convinced Barry it was all right, he left. Jack tried to explain to Kim that he didn't tell her he was alive in order to protect her, but Kim was furious with him. Kim told her father that she and Barry were leaving, but Jack was able to convince her to stay for a little longer. While Kim waited to speak to her father again, CTU was put on lockdown and Bill Buchanan later called a Code 6, an evacuation procedure. While Audrey helped Kim and Barry out of CTU, they were stuck in the bullpen, as people began to die near the exits. Kim learned that Sentox nerve gas was released in the building. Kim and Barry were in one of the sealed rooms, the Situation Room, a secure area with Jack, Audrey, Chloe O'Brian, and a few other employees. Kim was horrified when she saw Edgar Stiles die, which caused Chloe to become emotional. about Edgar and Chase.]] When Jack demanded for Chloe to go back to work, Barry decided to help Chloe deal with Edgar's death. When Jack accused Barry of taking advantage of his daughter, Kim stuck up for Barry and told Jack before she met him she no longer want to live. Chloe eventually went back to work and managed to get Jack to cool down. When she learned that the Sentox would eventually break through the seal, she told Jack they needed to access the air conditioning system, but couldn't because a program was interferring. Jack decided to shut down the program by going out and holding his breath. Kim became worried for her father and she confronted Chloe. When Chloe asked if Kim wanted her to find Chase, Kim told her no. When Jack wasn't able to access the program, he came back and had Chloe patch him through to Lynn McGill. Lynn agreed to shut down the program and he served as a sacrifice, along with Harry Swinton. Once the Sentox was flushed out of the building, Kim decided to leave CTU with Barry. When Jack asked her to stay, Kim told him that she still loved him, but couldn't stand to be around him, saying that death and chaos followed him and those around him wherever he went. Realizing that he would have to let her go, at least for the time being, Jack gave his daughter a kiss and he told Barry to take her far away from Los Angeles. After Day 5 Because of the tensions between Jack and Kim, they were not speaking to each other, so that when Jack was brought back from Chinese custody to be killed by Abu Fayed, he requested she not be informed about it. Even though he managed to survive the incident, he did not reconcile with Kim. Kim had tried to get in contact with Jack as he drifted around the world, going through the state department and even hiring private investigators. But Jack was already at the point where he was willing to die rather than contact her for a potentially lifesaving treatment during Day 7. Day 7 Kim flew from L.A. to D.C. to see her father at his Senate subcommittee hearings. After he was pulled out by Renee Walker, she spent the better part of the day trying to find him. Renee found out and arranged for her to meet Jack at FBI. It was a very emotional moment for the both of them, and they both apologized for their past actions in their relationship. Kim was willing to go ahead with the treatment, even though there was a small risk to herself. Jack turned her down, though, and she was distressed while leaving the room. Memorable quotes * Kim Bauer: So, is she still giving you the cold shoulder? * Jack Bauer: If by "she" you're referring to your mother, I'd appreciate if you called her by her name: Mom. And no, she's just busy. * Kim Bauer: She's busy a lot. * Jack Bauer: And it's a school night for you, so time for bed. (Day 1 12:00am-1:00am) * Krugman: Sit. * Kim Bauer: My father is Jack Bauer. * Krugman: (unmoved) Sit. (Day 1 7:00pm-8:00pm) * Melanie: You're daddy's little girl. You get everything handed to you. * Kim Bauer: Shut up. I have been listening to this crap all day, about how I get everything I want, and how my life is so great, and everybody else's life sucks. Well you wanna know something? You don't know anything about me! Last night, I was kidnapped, tied up in the back of a trunk, and then I got to see your friend Dan get shot in the head. You take all the bad luck you've had in your entire life; it wouldn't fit into half of what's happened to me in the past twenty-four hours. So messing me up may not be as easy as you think. But if you wanna try, bring it on. Here, outside, anyplace you like. (Day 1 8:00pm-9:00pm) * Kim Bauer: I'm happy that you're alive. I am. But I can't give you what you want right now. (Day 5 6:00pm-7:00pm) Background information and notes * Kim Bauer is the fifth longest running character on the series. For comprehensive episode counts for all the re-appearing characters, see multi-season recurring characters. * Kim's email password on Day 1 was "LIFESUCKS." * On the August 18th, 2006 airing of Jimmy Kimmel Live, actress Elisha Cuthbert revealed that Kim was originally supposed to shoot and kill Nina Myers during Day 3 2:00am-3:00am. Kiefer Sutherland later decided to have Jack be the one to kill Nina. * In a deleted scene from Day 5 5:00pm-6:00pm, Audrey Raines speaks to Kim over the phone and asks her to come to CTU. Appearances Before Day 1 *'Day Zero' Day 1 Day 2 After Day 2 * The Game Day 3 Day 5 Day 7 Category:Characters Category:Kim Bauer Category:Day Zero characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:The Game characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:CTU characters Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Living characters